


Reassurance

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #5--jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Wounded severely they were on a UNCLE hospital jet. Each man was lost in their own thoughts about the assignment. It had been a success but had almost died.

Napoleon had found Illya tortured close to death because he had refused to reveal the American’s position. After tripping his tracer, Napoleon had carried his partner out of the cell and almost escaped until Thrush caught up to them.

He covered the Russian with his body, received a number serious bullet wounds. 

Finally awake, they searched for each other. 

Breaking the silence, “Illya?” 

“Ok. You?”

“Ok.”

Reassured silence returned as the jet winged home.


End file.
